I'd Die For Her
by Captain Arianna Trouble
Summary: Will, Elizabeth, and Jack are once again endangered when some pirates with a grudge against Will and Jack find the Aztec gold. Will Will make the ultimate sacrifice for his love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to POTC.

This is the prologue.

His father was a ruthless pirate. He was a good father. He left to be a pirate. Then he would come back to them with great riches, and he'd be loved again. The first year that his father was gone, his mother died. He was evicted from his home, along with his older brother and little sister. His brother had joined the navy, and had died in combat. Fought some ship called the _Black Pearl_. A ship that, he had just learned, belonged to a pirate named Jack Sparrow. This enraged him. It was the same pirate that would kill his father five years later. He lost his mother to sickness, his brother to Sparrow, and his father to Sparrow.

A few years before he got news of his father's death, he sailed with his younger sister to Tortuga. He tried to gain information about the _Black Pearl_. It left no survivors, killing ruthlessly. His father was involved somehow, but when he mentioned his father's name, no one would dare speak to him. They were on Sparrow's side. They were all evil. He had to stop the tyrant. But he had a little girl as a companion, and she was all that was left. He left her in Tortuga, vowing that when he found their father they would both return to her. Until then, she'd grow up safely. She was eleven, but was no good at sea.

He joined a pirate crew, serving as a cabin boy. He kept his face down, and his ears open. He learned about the pirate code and was a good fighter. The captain took an interest in him. The older man was like a father to him. Until the day that he overheard him and the first mate talking about the _Black Pearl_. Something about the curse being broken, Barbossa being dead, and that Sparrow and someone named Will Turner were responsible. He couldn't believe his ears. He left the crew, and, since he was now grown, he purchased a small ship and found a crew. A mangy crew, but all he needed them for was running the ship.

He sailed the sea for nearly a year, searching for a sign of his father or Jack Sparrow, but found neither. But that all changed. He entered a fog, and the crew was stuck. In frustration, he yelled, and to the surprise of the whole crew, there was a response. Like a scream. A small dingy appeared through the mist. It was piled with small gold trinkets. And a monkey. They hauled it up, and the monkey immediately came to him. As if it knew him. It pointed eagerly, as if they understood it. He pointed to the gold, and then into the fog. As if it was giving directions.

There was no harm in it. And after a short time sailing, they came across an island. Following the monkey, they found a cave stuffed with treasure. And a monolith full of what seemed to be strange coins. While the crew cheered at their haul, he didn't notice any of the shining objects. All he saw was a body, lying on one of the piles. He came closer. It was the dead body of his father, Barbossa.

Rage. The only thing he knew anymore. His father was dead. Murdered. It wouldn't go unpunished. There were two names that rang in his head. Sparrow. Turner. Anyone that held that surname would suffer for it. They took his only family, he'd take theirs. They would watch their loved ones die, and then he would kill them as well. To a pirate, murder is just another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not Disney. If I was, I would be a multi-billion dollar corporation. This storyline is my own, but Disney, feel free to take it, as long as I get to make a cameo!

If you've read my Heir to the Sword story, this is not related to it. Well, I don't think it will be. This one takes place after POTC 3, or maybe POTC 2, but Will and Elizabeth have been married for nearly a year.

Elizabeth Turner felt as if her arm would fall off. As hard as she fanned herself, she couldn't get cool. Why did these promotion ceremonies have to be held outside in the blazing sun? She couldn't wait for it to be over; her dress was very tight. And yet, there was no corset. It felt tighter, even though she had worn it recently to a dinner. Am I fat?

No, you're not fat, she silently berated herself. It's something else, I'm sure of it. Maybe I ate something that was spoiled…The ceremony drew to a close. Her vision went blurry, and her breathing came hard. People were leaving, so fortunately, she wasn't making a spectacle of herself. I _must_ be sick. As she started walking down the steps, she almost stumbled, and felt a steadying arm wrap around her.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?" She looked up into the deep brown eyes of her husband Will Turner. A feeling of guilt swept through her as she saw the concern behind the eyes.

"I'm fine. I just don't fell well," she murmured in a low voice so they wouldn't be overheard. He grasped her a bit more tightly, steering her through the small crowd.

"If you don't feel well you're not fine," he said. "Once we're home I'll get the doctor--"

"Will, I'll be alright. There's no need for a doctor," Elizabeth mumbled. She had always been strong and fit, and she didn't like feeling helpless. But she'd rather not see a doctor.

As if reading her mind, Will said, "Just because of that time you were sick a while back--"

"He put leeches on me! Living, wriggling leeches, crawling all over me!" She exclaimed. Luckily, they were alone on the street, and no one heard her outburst. Will started to laugh. "It wasn't pleasant, Will. Did you ever get leeches?"

"Yes," he said flatly, opening the door to their home. "And they weren't pleasant. But I'm still getting a doctor. One without leeches."

"If he brings anything that moves of it's own free will you'll pay!" she called out, laughing. But he was already out the door again. She let out a breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding. She'd tried to convince Will that she was fine, but there was no denying it. Something was wrong with her. Elizabeth went up the stairs, looking for something else to wear. Something looser around the waist.

A while later, she started changing into a simple blue dress. As she was about to put the other garment on, she looked down at her stomach. With her slip on, she looked completely normal. She smoothed it out, and pulled on the dress. She still felt off. So it wasn't just a tight dress that did it.

"That's interesting," she said to herself. There was nothing she had eaten that Will hadn't eaten as well. Why was she sick and he wasn't? There was a sudden knocking on her door.

"Elizabeth! Are you decent?" Will called through the door. "The doctor is here."

"Yes! Come in," she said. The knob started to turn, but her vision went blurry again. She saw Will come in, followed by another man, and then she couldn't help it. She fainted.

Okay, I don't mind if you don't like it. It's a bit slow here, but it'll pick up. And even if you don't like it, I'm going to finish this story. Jack appears later, along with Bootstrap Bill.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Happy?

Forgive me if the name 'Jack' isn't capitalized. My computer has a weird shift key.

Will was anxious. He hated waiting. Especially when Elizabeth was ill and he didn't know what he could do to help her. He tried to distract himself by looking around the sitting room, but except for noticing a few burn marks on the table, there was nothing interesting to take his mind off of Elizabeth. Thankfully, there was a sudden knocking on the door. Whoever it was, he'd be glad for the distraction.

When he opened the door, he immediately changed his mind. The man standing in front of him was a sure sign of trouble. His body was dark from the sun, and his face was almost hidden behind his wild, raven hair. Captain Jack Sparrow was back in Port Royal.

"Will! Thank goodness you're home!" The pirate shuffled inside, closing the door quickly behind him. Will heard running and shouting from the other side of the door. He looked at Jack. "It appears the navy still doesn't like me," he said in his usual slurred speech.

'What, what are you doing here? Did you come alone? What happened to…to Bootstrap?" he said the last part quietly. After learning that his father was alive, it had been rather hard for him to accept. During their brief adventure with Jack, he had bonded to the father he had never known. With the appearance of Jack, he was worried that Bootstrap Bill had met the hangman's noose.

"Is this how you treat every man you invite into your home?"

"I didn't invite you," Will retorted, just as there was a dull thudding on the stairs. The doctor stepped around the corner, and turned towards Will. At the sight of Jack, he kept on turning and walked out the door. Jack looked from the door to Will, an eyebrow raised.

"You invited him in. And look, he's run off. Bad hospitality Will. Who was he?"

"A doctor. Elizabeth wasn't feeling well," he said, clearing his throat.

"Rum?" Will gave him a look but Jack simply shrugged. "Hey, it could happen." After Will gave him another look, he continued. "The _Pearl_ is anchored at the bay, but I rowed here alone. So yes and no there mate. Your dear old dad went off on his own. By now he's probably plundered the whole Spanish Main. As to why I'm here," he paused, listening to the officers still outside. "I had to find a place to hide. Not that I need to hide from anyone. Body."

"Jack, why are you in Port Royal?" For a moment, Jack looked just like a stubborn child.

"No reason. Except," he looked at Will and sighed, "people don't like me. Us. As much of a people person that I am, those that aren't living don't seem to enjoy the fact that we're breathing right now. You are breathing, right?"

"What did you do Jack?" Again, he looked stunningly like a child, albeit one that was caught stealing.

"What _we_ did. We, plural. I happened to gather some information, about Barbossa being alive," Jack said. He pulled an apple from the folds of his jacket, and started eating.

"Impossible, you shot him."

"But somehow, there is a pirate sailing the seas yearning for my head on a plate. As nice as a center piece I would make, I'd rather not die in the process."

"What has this got to do with me?" Will asked.

"Do you only ask questions?" After a withering look from Will, he sobered up. "Appears that whoever it is, Barbossa or not, I'm accused of killing him, which I won't deny. But you are accused of ending the curse, which I don't think you can deny either. If you hadn't put the medallions back then Barbossa would have survived the shot I gave him. Like clockwork, although I have no idea how a clock actually works."

"So, this fraud blames both of us?"

"Exactly. Some people sharing your surname have been killed on accident, and my aunt was killed. Nobody kills my aunts but me." Jack paused. "Should something happen to you, I will gladly take care of your bonnie lass."

"In your dreams Jack," a voice said softly. Elizabeth was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Will quickly got up and walked over to her. There was a confused look on her face, and it was easy to tell that she only caught the part about something happening to her love.

"You're always in my dreams love," Jack said, getting up and giving a little bow. "But Will, back to business." He waited for them to get seated before continuing. "I suggest you leave Port Royal, before he gets here."

"Who gets here?" Elizabeth asked, her voice strangely soft.

"You are an inquisitive couple. Barbossa, or someone claiming to be him," he added, seeing the look on her face. Elizabeth raised a hand to her mouth, disbelieving. She felt Will put her hand into his, and was slightly comforted.

"We fear that he has tracked you down here. You should go with us." Will looked across the room, staring at the burn marks on the table. It was a tough choice. Fight or flee. But Elizabeth was in danger as well, by simply sharing his name. He would never let harm come to her.

"Will, go with them. If you're in danger, I…" But she stopped, looking into her husband's eyes. "I'm going with you."

"No, you can't!" Will exclaimed. She put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"I'll be fine. The doctor said--" she cast a sidelong glance at jack, who was pretending not to listen. To anyone that didn't know him, he looked like a man very intent on his apple. "He said I'm okay." She would tell him later, when Jack wasn't around. "Besides, there's no way you're able to stop me."

Will allowed a smile to come across his lips. Perhaps it was best that she come. Ever since their first encounter with pirates, she had become a skilled swordswoman. She could defend herself. But the image of her fainting came into his mind. Still, she would find a way to get on board, whether he liked it or not.

"When do we leave?"

A short time later, Will found himself on the _Black Pearl_. Except for a few members of the crew, everyone was the same. No one was missing, except for his father. His thoughts were distracted when he realized that the ship was already moving. Obviously they weren't weighing anchor for the night. He looked at Elizabeth. She was standing with Anna Maria and a young girl, probably a little younger than them. In the setting sun and her crisp white Navy uniform that she had kept, she looked radiant. He wondered what it was that the doctor had said.

Walking around, he spotted Mr. Gibbs, guzzling some drink from his water skin. Will walked over.

"Where are we headed?"

"My guess would be Tortuga," Gibbs burped. "There, we can learn more about this other Barbossa. But it's bad luck to say a dead man's name at sea, especially if he not be dead when he should be."

"So you believe that it is him? Brought back somehow?" Will inquired.

"Anything can happen. Certainly possible, but even I'm doubting' it," he leaned in, getting very close to Will. "I'm not sure if ya heard, but I'm the most superstitious bloke of the bunch. Save the cap'n, but he's just Jack." He looked at the darkening horizon. "Looks like we'll be eatin' soon. Cotton turns out to be a good cook. But we never get to eat chicken. Always pork or beef. I dunno why."

Overhead, Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked.

Please R. And if you feel like it, do the second R as well. And I know my first chapters sucked. I hate my intros.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC.

Thanks for the nice reviews! I thought it was bad because of using only pronouns with He. (see below)

He starred with dead eyes at his blood stained hands. Not his blood. The blood of the man lying before him. An uncle to Jack Sparrow. In the corner, the new widow was crying. She would get to live. She was a Sparrow by name only. She didn't know the treachery of the whole Sparrow family. However, the screaming child in her arms would die as well. It was the rules of his contract. The one he made to Davy Jones. The reason he could find any Turner or Sparrow. He made a deal.

When he had called upon Davy Jones, he was pleased and surprised to learn that Davy had a score to settle with the captain as well. After making a blood oath, he had been granted new powers. But in case the infamous pirate betrayed him, he had a backup plan.

Each member of his crew had taken one of the gold medallions. Then, following the Blood Ritual, they had all paid back their blood. Except for him. His coin was the only thing that kept the crew immortal. It also ensured loyalty. No one would dare mutiny on the only person that could break the curse. His every whim was catered to. Even his toughest mates didn't want to risk upsetting him. It was easy enough to throw one small coin to the depths. In a moment of ingenuity, he had double-crossed his crew and Davy Jones. He was unstoppable.

He turned to the woman, and hauled her off the ground. Choking her, he took the small child from her limp arms. He tossed her aside like a rag doll, and turned his dark eyes on the frightened child. It was a little boy, a spitting image of the dead man on the floor. It could have been Jack's own child by the similarities. And that was what he would think as he'd kill him. Every unfortunate blood relative of Sparrow and Turner, in his mind, were the men themselves. There was no mercy. But still, this was the first child…

There was a pounding on the door, and someone shouted, "What's going on in there?" He dropped the child. Revenge was sweet, but he couldn't fulfill his mission hanging from the gallows. It wouldn't kill him, but after realizing he wouldn't die, he'd be looked up for eternity. The wooden door frame shook, and then fell in. But the confused officers saw only three people in the room and a strange shadow by the window. In a blink, it was gone. Anyone who saw it doubted that it was really there.

Casually walking back to the dock, he said to himself, "Barbossa, father, your time is coming." Suddenly, he felt a strange sensation, the same that had led him to the unfortunate family he had destroyed. But it was stronger. That could only mean it was the real deal. And they were actually coming to him. The sensation entered his brain. One Sparrow…and one…two Turner. Jack Sparrow and Will Turner were approaching Tortuga, where he was already. The second Turner, probably Bootstrap Bill.

As he went to inform his crew, he pondered whether should kill the father first or the son. Bootstrap was as big of a traitor as his son. The power continued to flow through him. A wind started up, nearly a gale. Doors and shutters banged and laundry flapped. Like it or not, the _Pearl_ would be arriving within the hour.

Captain Jack Sparrow looked to the sea before him. It was beautiful in the setting sun. But everything looked wonderful from where he was. One the deck of the _Black Pearl_, behind the helm where he rightfully belonged. Even better, a lovely woman was hanging on his arm. Anamaria.

"What are you thinking about Jack?" she asked him. He stared up at the sky.

"How perfect life can be," he murmured. She gave him a surprised look.

"There's a crazy pirate after you and you think this is perfect?" A light tapping on the steps announced the arrival of a young woman, although she was dressed like a man.

"Now it is," he smiled, "Lee, get over here."

"It's _Leah_. How many times must I remind you?" But she came over anyway. He wrapped his free arm around her.

"How is this perfect?" Anamaria asked, a touch of jealousy in her voice at the arrival of the newest pirate on the crew.

"The wind at my back, the _Pearl_ at my front, and a beautiful girl on either side." _Smack!_ Anamaria stalked off. "Did I offend her?" he asked nonchalance. Leah stepped away, looking at the deck below.

"That Elizabeth, does she sail often?"

"What? Why?"

"She seems ill," Leah said, some laughter in her voice. The idea of being seasick was funny to a pirate.

"She was sick before she got here," Jack assured her. A thought danced through his head. "Maybe he's not a eunuch," he whispered, almost to himself.

"What? You think she's knocked up?" Leah pressed. Jack snapped back to reality.

"Who are you talking about?" Jack said. "I was referring to my aunt." Leah shook her head and stalked off, and it was eerily reminiscent of Anamaria. He grinned as he heard her rambling about women not being able to be eunuchs.

When the sun had set, Jack led Elizabeth and Will to what was usually his quarters.

"Blankets there," he pointed, "and good night."

"Wait, Jack," Will said, grabbing his arm. "We don't need any special treatment."

"But you might enjoy privacy. Best for telling secrets," Jack said, looking directly at Elizabeth. He then left with the hopes of bunking with Anamaria. Will stared at the closed doors, then turned to his wife.

"What was that about?" He walked over, holding her gently in her arms. That was one of his only flaws; he cared so much about everything. It was a great piece of character, but sometimes it could be annoying. Like when she wanted to tell him something. Instead, he made her want to melt in his arms.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I--" but before she could say anything, there was a burning sensation in her throat and she quickly turned away from Will. Luckily, someone had placed a bucket right by the table. She felt hot all over, throwing up into the wooden pale, and after a moment realized that Will was holding her hair back. This was going to be more difficult than she had thought.

Below deck, Jack found himself in an uncomfortable position. Instead of sharing a bunk with Anamaria, Crimp lay on one side with Gibbs on the other. Not pleasant, especially since Gibbs smelled of pigs. He got up slowly. I'd rather sleep on the deck, where I can at least breath properly, he thought.

As soon as he was on deck, he looked at the sea around him, breathing in the salty air. Odd, it smells like rum and smoke. Like Tortuga. He ran up the steps to the helm, and saw that somehow, during his brief time below deck, the _Black Pearl_ had started to drift, all the way to Tortuga. Something wasn't right. But they would have to dock now, and he was the only one up. Except there were still lights in his cabin. Will had helped him into port before, he'd do it again.

He knocked briefly on the door, and Will poked his head out. In the background, he heard a strange noise, like somebody retching. Most likely Elizabeth.

"We're here," Jack said. "I'll need your help, the crew is sleeping, bless their hearts." After a few minutes, he lowered the dingy. "Coming?" Will seemed unsure. He glanced back at the door where Elizabeth was. Jack could tell that he didn't want to leave her alone. But he came anyway.

Rowing in the dingy, Jack noticed for the first time how quiet Tortuga was. Normally, this was it's peak hours. But there wasn't a soul about. There was a shadowy figure on the dock as they tied the dingy up. At first, neither man was sure that it was a person, it never moved. As they drew closer, they saw him clearly in the dim lamplight.

By looks, he seemed to be around the same age as Will. But he had old eyes, deep and yellow. His skin was pockmarked and he wore a scraggily beard. Although his clothes were torn and old, they had once been those of some sort of gentleman. The kind of clothing worn by a pirate captain. He was even wearing a hat, one that had once held a magnificent green plume, but it looked like it had been sliced off. Jack's breath caught in his throat. He knew that hat, and those eyes. Barbossa.

I love cliffhangers! They're so evil!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC.

Sorry this took a while. We've been having Internet trouble.

"Evening, gents," he said. Jack knew it was impossible. This couldn't be Barbossa. There was no way. HE had killed him. But this man was the spitting image of the tyrant. With a shake of his head, Jack tried to clear his thoughts.

"Are you the one trying to kill me?" the captain asked. From the corner of his eye, he saw Will look at him. No need to tell this stranger that both Sparrow _and _Turner were present.

"No," the man said. Even his voice was the same harsh tones of the previous captain of the _Black Pearl._ Both Jack and Will let out a breath neither knew he was holding. So this man was just a coincidence.

"I'm the man here to kill you both!" the man exclaimed. On cue, a group of men jumped out from the shadows, waving their fists and weapons menacingly. Will pulled out his sword, and Jack realized that his was already before him. His reflexes were faster than his own mind. Not that it was saying much.

"Where is the other one?" the man demanded. He craned his neck, peering into the darkness that housed the moored pirate ships. "I sensed three of you coming."

"I don't know what you're talking about, mister…?" Jack tried acting innocent. Will was just as confused beside him. This was not part of the plan.

"Just call me Barbossa. I believe you knew a man by that name," he sneered. Jack decided to play the fool.

"No, I can't say that I have. Should I?" This enraged the false Barbossa.

"You killed him! You both did!" Barbossa yelled.

"And to what does this concern you, sir?" Will asked. Bless you Will, the gentleman to the end, Jack thought in mock prayer. He gazed at the Barbossa doppelganger. The man was in deep thought. Obviously, he had planned this for a time, and revealing his reasons for revenge might give him a different outcome for this scenario.

"I'll tell ye," he smiled. "Barbossa was me father. And will be again, after I kill ye!"

"Oh, I'm sure he wasn't a good father. He spent the last ten years of his life killing innocent people," Jack said. It was amazing how both the sons of Bootstrap Bill Turner and Barbossa looked like their fathers. Maybe all pirate children looked like their parents. If that was the case, he'd have to be careful on his next trip to Singapore.

"He was! And you took him from me for no reason!"

"He took my father!" Will called back, manners dropped. "Or, he at least had that intent."

He started laughing, but it didn't reach his eyes. He grinned at the surrounding shadows. "Gents, get them to the ship."

Immediately, the pirate crew started slashing their swords at Will and Jack. One pirate with wild red hair took a chain and swung it about, trying to catch Will's sword. Will ducked, and grabbed at the thick chain. He regretted it, as it nearly pulled his arm from the socket. With a sharp kick, he sent Red to his knees. But the man pulled the chain, and Will fell on the deck. The pirate sprang up, about to wrap the chain around his prey's neck when Will kicked Red in the stomach, sending him into the water. He got up and was already fighting two pirates with his sword before completely regaining his balance.

Jack raced along the pier, trying to get to wherever Barbossa had disappeared to. But too many other scoundrels were blocking his path. He jumped onto some barrels, trying to gain some height. An idea came to him. With a slash of his sword, the barrels came loose of their binding, and they were sent rolling into the mass pirate bodies. He grabbed a rope and swung on it, using his body as a battering ram. When he jumped of, he collided with a very large pirate. The man pulled him into a bear hug, squeezing the breath out of the captain. Then, the man let him go, and fell over, unconscious. Will was standing a few feet away, next to an opened bag of potatoes. Two were lying ext to the big pirates head.

"Thanks Will," he said, before going after yet another batch of pirates. For a few minutes, it seemed that they were winning, but then the pirates pushed them back towards the land. One managed to knock out Will, and they started to tie him up. Jack looked at the situation, knowing it was bad. Then, he heard a shout from behind him. He turned, and then felt a very hard object hit the back of his head.

The pirates tied up the captain, then hauled him and Will to a small cluster of boats. With a few grunts, they started sailing towards their ship, the _Revenge_. On the foretop, a man was watching. He would finally avenge his father. The trip to Tortuga wasn't even for the capturing Turner and Sparrow. He had been trying to find his sister. But she was gone. That was when he sensed the Sparrow.

He pulled out the Aztec medallion that hung around his neck. Very soon, he would break the curse. And Davy Jones would bring back his father. And they could find his sister. Everything would be normal again.

I'm sorry this chapter is short. I'm bad at fight sequences.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Grr.

Here is the reveal about BBT.

Will awoke to the unpleasant sights and smells of a cell. Next to him was the feared Captain Jack Sparrow, drooling like a baby. He remembered the fight on the dock and wondered what had happened since then. There was a pain on the back of his head. He reached back and felt blood dried there. This was not a good scenario.

Who was this second Barbossa? All he knew was that it was Barbossa's son and he wanted revenge for his father's death. But how had he known that they were in Tortuga? Jack hadn't given his name and yet he knew who both of them were. He had talked about sensing them, and he had mentioned Bootstrap Bill.

It had been right before his wedding to Elizabeth that he had learned that his father was alive. It had been a big sock to him. Everything in Port Royal was normal until Jack had turned up with the _Pearl_. Apparently, Davy Jones had a disagreement with Jack and wanted his blood. So, Jack turned to his non-pirate friend to help him out.

During the new adventure Jack had gotten him arrested at a port. He was thrown into a cell that was empty. The one next to his had a man in it. An officer came in and asked Will about Jack Sparrow. This caught the attention of the other man. Will remembered the conversation.

"_Where is the pirate that was with you, Jack Sparrow?" The man looked up, interested. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about. I was falsely arrested and demand to be let go." It was true. Jack was the one that had stolen the purse. He'd just left it with Will when the officers arrived._

_"Here's the thing. We let you go if you tell us where Sparrow is. Otherwise you hang. Which'll it be?"_

_"Don't tell 'em, boy," he man said. "I knew Jack once. He's a good man. For a pirate."_

_"And wouldn't you know that, pirate. You want him to hang so you have company tomorrow. Death is usually a lonely thing. Unless it's a curse." Now Will was interested._

_"It's the truth. We found the treasure of Cortez and it placed a curse on us. We couldn't die by sword or musket. We didn't even need to breath underwater."_

_"And yet when we arrested you the knife wound you had almost did just that. I'll see you in the morning."_

_"I suppose you don't believe the story of the Black Pearl," the man said to Will. _

_"I do. I was part of it."_

_"Really? How's that? You part of Sparrow's crew? I hear he got himself his ship back."_

_"He did, after we ended the curse." The man sat bolt upright. _

_"You helped end the curse? Impossible." Will held out his hand, showing the faint scar from the fateful day. "What is your name, I wonder?"_

_"William Turner." The man stood frozen, and came into the light. He looked closely at Will, studying his face._

_"Like a mirror back in time. I am Bill. Bootstrap Bill Turner."_

_That was when Jack had 'rescued' them. After that reunion, Will hadn't seen his father for almost half a year. He had attended the wedding, in secret, and arrived once at their house with his own ship. He claimed he was going to try to be a merchant. But if he was at Tortuga like Barbossa Junior had said, then it was doubtful. _

In his mind, Will wished his father away. No need for both of them to get killed. But if he and Jack could get free, they might have a chance at survival.

Sorry this was short. I'll try to fatten the next one up a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC.

School keeps me busy, so updates will take longer.

"Will and Jack are missing!" That was all Elizabeth heard on the _Pearl_ all day. And now everyone was trying to make plans on a rescue, but from whom?

"Perhaps they're in Tortuga still," Anamaria suggested. "Jack loses everything and gets lost a lot. If it wasn't attached, he'd loose his--"

"They can't be, the dingy is gone! Someone took it or sank it," Gibbs protested.

"Then they are stranded on Tortuga!" Anamaria screeched.

"If you were stranded and had a crew looking for you, you would go to the dock! They'd be waiting for us." Elizabeth listened to the arguing for a few more minutes. She was starting to get a headache when she interrupted.

"What if the men that are trying to capture them captured them?" Everyone was silent.

"She's right," Leah grumbled. "Most obvious answer. We're all thinking it, she's just saying it. Only question is who and where."

The arguing started up again about Navy conspiracies and India. Elizabeth rubbed her temples, fighting off the inevitable headache.

"The pirate bastard is supposedly claiming to be Barbossa, right?" Leah spoke up again. The crew was silenced. "Then maybe the Isla de Muerta."

"Good point," Gibbs said. "Especially if it is Barbossa."

"Perhaps his surviving crew wants revenge," Crimp suggested, rubbing his head.

"I know at least two of them escaped hanging. No doubt there is a handful more out there," Anamaria mused. "No matter what, the Isla is our best bet so far."

"Then that's where we'll go," Elizabeth said, hoping the surreal meeting would be over. She needed to retch again. And she wanted privacy.

She almost made it. Almost. But Leah was still in the cabin when Elizabeth couldn't hold it any longer. The young girl shut the doors and held her hair back.

"Haven't gotten your sea legs yet?" she asked quietly. Elizabeth shook her head.

"I grew up at sea. I guess it's just a bug," she lied. Leah could tell.

"I grew up in Tortuga, mostly. I can't remember much else. Let alone my family." Now it was Elizabeth being lied to.

"Tortuga? Did you go to school?"

"Nay, I was taught by a barmaid and sailors. Occasionally a smart one would come into the tavern I worked at and teach me. For a fee."

"It must have been horrible to grow up on that sty," Elizabeth shivered.

"Not really. The barmaid became my nan, and never let anything happen to me. If I came back to her with so much as a hair out of place, she would clear the bar. Nothing really bad ever happened to me."

"I see. Sorry."

"No, don't be. It is still a horrible place to live, adult or child. A year ago I came aboard and it was the best year of my life." She paused and smiled. "Even with Jack flirting with me at every pass."

"I lived the most sheltered life possible. My father is in the military, and is now governor. Since I was his only child, he was very protective of me."

"Then how did you end up with a blacksmith? As good of a man that Mr. Turner is…" Leah trailed off. Elizabeth smiled.

"My father understood how powerful our love was. He simply missed it before. Now he doesn't care so much about Will's status."

"I'd be lucky to get a man of any status. A pirate girl living at sea finding love? Unlikely. That stuff happens only in books. Lowlife girls don't really get Prince Charming."

"Actually, I hear that the Prince of England is looking," she joked. Leah laughed, and then caught Elizabeth completely off guard.

"So when's the baby due?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC.

School. Just check out my profile for news on updates, okay?

"You _are_ expecting, right?" Leah asked, some embarrassment entering her voice. "You've been acting--"

"I know, I know," Elizabeth said, her normally pale complexion adopting a red hue. The two fell silent for a time. Outside they could hear the crew preparing for departure. Leah bit her lip, cursing her blunt stupidity.

Quickly getting up, she headed over to the door when she heard Elizabeth say something.

"What?"

"April. The baby's due in April." A relieved smile crossed Leah's face. Elizabeth let out a breath. She'd been keeping the secret a few days, but it had been such a terrible burden. Glad that it was gone. For now.

"Leah, please don't tell anyone. I haven't had the chance of telling Will yet."

"He hasn't figured it out?"

"He hasn't been around women in my…condition."

"Oh."

* * *

Barbossa stared at the shrinking harbor. His blood tingled. There was another Turner there. The only option was Bootstrap Bill. But he had his prize. The father could wait. The moment the thought crossed his mind he regretted it.

The wind began to pick up, and he heard a deep voice. Fog began surrounding the ship.

"I gave you the gift to kill the whole family," the disembodied voice of Davy Jones was enough to send any lagging crew members below deck, but Barbossa remained where he was.

"I have Will and Jack. Bill can wait." The wind quieted for a moment, and then picked up in a slow, mysterious manner.

"What makes you so sure that it's Bootstrap?"

"What I sensed. The real Turner and Sparrow, and a half-connection. He has no children, so it has to be Bill."

"Are you so sure?" Davy repeated, his booming voice sly.

"What are you saying?" But Davy simply laughed, the smog dissipating as quickly as it had appeared. Barbossa sat at the helm, trying to figure it out. How could it not be Bootstrap?

There would be time for figuring out Davy's cryptic tales later. Now he had to get away from Tortuga before the _Pearl_ came after it's captured comrades. But he was still anticipating a battle. The _Black Pearl _was his father's ship, and he wanted it back. That could only happen after they were in the open sea, closer to their base. There they could overcome the mighty ship without destroying it. They even had a spy watching ever move the crew made. There would be no clever escapes.

He breathed in the salty air. Victory was sweet.

On board the _Black Pearl_, a traitor was making plans in a small cabin. A single candle flickered, although there was no breeze. Outside the alcove sailors went about their business, oblivious to the treachery below their noses. None heard the whispers of Davy Jones and the one damned.

"You are sure?" the rumbling voice was quieted. The servant nodded.

"Yes, it is certain." Normally the speaker had bright and alert hazel eyes, but now they were a dulled copper. The moment Davy's spirit left the body, the traitor would be normal again. They didn't know that they were telling secrets to the enemy. They believed they had just gone to the Lou. Nothing sinister about that. Nothing sinister at all.

The candle went out. The servant was shocked out of the stupor, alert. Blinking the hazel eyes, the unknown traitor left the alcove with no secrecy, no knowledge of what had just happened. No knowledge of how they were serving Barbossa.

Alright, I know it's short, but it'll have to stay you for now. I had a longer chapter written but storms knocked out my power and wiped my active files. You didn't lose much.

Guess the traitor!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC.

This took a long time. I'm sorry. Hope you like it though! We're drawing to a close.

The ship was swallowed by a thick fog. But the crew was used to this. They had made this journey a few times before and they had become acclimated to these waters. The crew of the _Revenge_ was much greener than those veterans of the _Black Pearl_. Now they were loosing their hard earned gain and slipping into the fog, slowing to avoid the hidden obstacles. The _Pearl_ just blundered through, knowing the path. But the _Revenge_ arrived at the island and the enemy was nowhere in sight. Guards were left at the cave entrance, for when the _Pearl _did arrive. They didn't really pay attention to what would be going on in the fog. They cared about what was going to happen in the dim chamber.

Will and Jack were brought up from below deck and brought into the island that seemed to mock them, haunt them with memories. The entered the main cave, their arms still bound to each other. Standing next to the chest of Cortez was Barbossa, his dead father still lying where he had fallen after being shot by Jack Sparrow. And there was a second. Imposing figure next to the living Barbossa. A spirit that was glowing a sickly green and taking shape before their eyes.

Davy Jones. Again.

On the other side of the island, before the _Revenge_ had even cast anchor, the crew of the _Black Pearl_ had gathered before a small, low cavern that was nearly submerged.

"We found these passages on our last visit. Catacombs carved by the sea. Leads to a small alcove in the treasure cavern," Anamaria explained to Elizabeth. "That's where they'll be, and where we will rescue them." Her voice was steady and reassuring, but more to herself than Elizabeth. The latter simply gave a nod, afraid that if she said anything she would cry. She was very worried about her husband.

The jolly boats slowly made their way against the swell and the anchored ship disappeared into the fog and the cave's darkness. In the dark tunnel the trip seemed to last a lifetime, in reality it wasn't really that long. A few minutes, no more. But the loving heart doesn't measure time the same way we do. Every second it lies in fear is a lifetime.

When the bottom of the boats scraped rock, Elizabeth and Anamaria were the first ones out. Following her companions torch, Elizabeth raced through the catacombs. She looked at the walls, trying to make a map in her head. If they needed a quick escape she would need to know where to go. In the flickering light she noticed something that was out of place.

"Is that a door?" Anamaria slowed, looking to the place in question. Her eyes went wide.

"It is. How did we miss that before?" She bit her lip, thinking. Curiosity was powerful, and she went to the door, testing the knob. "Well, it works."

"Where does it go?"

"I don't know, and we'll have to find out later. Maybe we can hide there if need be. Come on." They took off again, this time the men and Leah close behind. A few others pointed out the door, and Leah was sorely tempted to open it. She decided that when she came back she would find out.

After another minute of racing through the hallowed halls there was a small light ahead. The torches were put behind a bend in the wall, so the light wouldn't be seen. This battle was going to be unfair, so they were trying to get an advantage. Elizabeth, Anamaria, and Gibbs crowded the opening, peering out at the scene. For a moment everyone was relieved. Both Jack and Will were alive. Tied up, but alive.

One of the pirates walked over to them and untied the ropes, separating them and leading them like cattle. Barbossa was so enthralled that he could only see through a haze of anger. His vengeance was at hand.

I realize that it's short. But the next chapter is going to be juicy. Someone's going to et shot and someone else is going to be killed. ; )


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC.

Someone's going to get shot today! Sorry it took so long. ; ) And the death might not be until the next chapter.

"Today is a great victory for us!" Barbossa called out. "We shall kill Jack Sparrow and will Turner!" The men cheered. "We shall end the curses upon us!" More applause. "And we shall gain the favor of Davy Jones himself!" Everyone cheered, although it was more from fear than happiness. The specter of the man was slowing taking shape, menacing over the captain that would decide their own fate.

Will and Jack stood on a mound of treasure in the near center of the cavern. They were outnumbered, twenty to one. Tempting them a few yards away was the chest of Cortez's Aztec gold. It called to them, begging them to take it and the immortal damnation that it included. It would make their chance of surviving much greater, and they would have some leverage.

"Welcome back Jack," a voice said. The cavern fell silent. Davy Jones was speaking. "How have you been since my defeat? Living in the lap of luxury?"

"Well, I'm usually kicked out of any lap I'm interested in," Jack said, sounding quite honest. "But I thought the terms were all met."

"You broke the deal. You owe me your soul. But you interfered with my plan," he continued, addressing Will. "I've been waiting for my payment."

"I'm rather happy living, thanks. Not ready to see your locker, although I'm sure it must be lovely. How is your crew?" Jack smiled, but it faltered under the intense, damned stare of Davy Jones.

"Hurry it up, my strength is still weak," the spirit muttered to Barbossa. The young man nodded.

"I will hold my bargain."

"Barbossa, why are you doing this? What could that evil have offered you to cause you to kill so many innocent people?" Will called. He was buying time, but it would be worth it. His bonds were almost cut. The pirates had only taken his sword. There were a few picks and other small blacksmith tools on his person. He'd managed to give one to Jack as well, so he could only hope that the pirate captain was making progress.

"In exchange for my taking revenge, Davy will restore my father. Your two souls go to the depths, and my father will return."

"If you bring him back you will bring a murderer," Jack said quietly, so his voice was only heard by Will, Davy, and Barbossa.

"You are the killer! My father was a good man!" The man was in a rage now. "All he wanted was to help our family. Did you know that he had three children when you shot him? Did you?"

Jack was silent, allowing the captain to rant on. "My older brother was killed by the crew of the _Black Pearl _ years ago. You have taken much of my family from me."

"I have only been behind the helm of the _Pearl_ for two years now. Before me your father was captain."

"He would not have killed his own son ," Barbossa said in a deadly whisper, betraying the true anger he felt. Jack pressed on.

"Twelve years ago, I was captain. Your father was my first mate. I had found a way here, to the Isla de Muerta. Your father believed everything should be split between us. I told him the location of the treasure. Then he betrayed me, and left me to die on a spit of land in the middle of the Big Blue to die. I never saw him or my ship again for ten years. During that time, your dear ol' dad attacked countless ships and harbors. Then we met two years ago. And I took back what was mine."

The young Barbossa was silent, doubt in his eyes. Davy sensed it.

"He is trying to trick you! Don't listen to him! Would you believe a murdering drunk?"

"This from the embodiment of evil," Jack muttered to Will.

"Silence!" Davy's spirit flew out towards Jack, with the intention to strike him down. Jack snapped the ropes from his wrist and dodged the specter. But he was grabbed immediately by a gang of pirates. Will also tumbled out of the, his arms free. He grabbed a sword hilt and had raised it when there was a thundering boom echoing through the cave.

"WILL!"

Before her husband had hit the ground, Elizabeth was at his side, examining the wound. The shot had hit him in the stomach. She ripped some clothe from his sleeve, pressing he wound to stem the bleeding.

"Will…" she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"She is the one!" Davy boomed, returning to his post by Barbossa. "It is perfect."

"Indeed it is." Barbossa began to walk down the pile of golden trinkets, heading towards the Turner couple. In his hand was the still smoking pistol he had used on will. He stopped a few feet away, examining the weapon.

"I have a gift, to see the blood of Turner and Sparrow. That was how I could seek out your family and destroy them. Each kill was sweet, for I knew that I was getting closer and closer to you and Jack. You took my family, I take yours. Even my sister is probably dead, and I wouldn't doubt that you were related to that as well. But neither of you have that big of a family anyway. The only relative left for you, would have been your father, who is also of interest to Jones. But this new development is much better."

In a casual manner, like a man with all the time in the world, he began to reload his pistol. "Usually, I leave the spouses alive. They aren't of your blood, so I had no reason to take them. I would do that today as well. But she needs to die." He rotated the chamber. "Do you know why?" Barbossa smiled. "She is carrying what would be your first child. I'm going to kill it, and I believe she will die as well when I do so." He cocked the weapon and took aim.

"Henry, no!"

I'm going to make you wait for the rest!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. I do have a cat.

Aren't I evil for making you wait so long? But I didn't intend for it to be this long.

He cocked the weapon and took aim. Elizabeth could no nothing more to stop him than her dying husband.

"Henry, no!" Barbossa stiffened. Very slowly, as if thawing from ice, he turned to face the newest intruder to the cave. Leah stood fifty feet away, the rest of _Pearl_ crew still hidden behind her.

Jack looked at the girl. "You've met?"

She gave Jack a cold glance. "He's my brother."

"Oh. Well, that confuses things more, doesn't it?" He smiled his cocky grin. "Sounds like a proverb. 'The son of an enemy is an enemy, while the daughter of the same is a friend'. Funny lil' world, isn't it?"

"Leah, is this true? You are in cahoots with Father's killer? Why did you leave Tortuga? I promised to return," Barbossa said in disbelief. In his shock the pistol slipped from his hand, and Elizabeth began dragging Will towards a pile of treasure.

"Father promised to return. Just as James did. And both are dead. Mama promised to get better, but she never did. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. By the fourth time I was ready to quit waiting. I joined Jack on the _Black Pearl_, and I learned the truth about our father. He was a terrible man."

"You were told by the killer! Of course the story would favor him. But you were too young to remember how good father was to us until he left."

"I remember how angry he got at us. I remember how he would starve us for being bad. Have you forgotten your oath so easily? Is that why you want him back?"

"He was only angry because money was tight with three children. And we starved alongside him, none of us had food because we were too poor. As for the oath, I don't know what you're talking about," Barbossa said, looking away from his sister.

"You swore that _you_ would never be what he had been. For leaving us without a father or a home or love. You promised," Leah said quietly, almost in tears over what her brother had become. "You are a ruthless killer, a pawn for the greatest evil in the sea!"

"Like you." The green spirit swooped over to the girl, materializing in front of her. Leah gasped, surprised at how handsome the spirit was. All of a sudden, it seemed very familiar.

"You, you're that man from the inn that told me the _Black Pearl_ was looking for a new set of hands."

"I also happen to be Davy Jones. It was easy to trick you. Ever since I shook your hand I have been controlling you, and you have proved a very good spy. But you have neglected to contact me in a while." With that, the specter raised a finger and touched it to Leah's temple. Her whole body convulsed, and then she seemed different somehow. She raised a finger as well, and pointed to the crag that the crew was shielded behind.

"That is where they hide, my master." Barbossa's crew went over, and after a small struggle they brought Gibbs, Anamaria, and the rest of the crew was brought over. Leah stared at her former crew mates impassively.

"Free my sister!" Barbossa called. "Or the deal is off."

"Why should I listen to you? Half the deed on your part is almost done. Shoot Sparrow, and this'll all be over. Your father will return, and your sister won't need to be contained."

"What do you mean?"

"She is a liability. I had to control her, or else she might have told Sparrow about her origin and your quest for revenge. There was no need to ruin the surprise." He turned to Jack, still being held by a strong bunch of Barbossa's crew. "Do you remember when you told the crew that someone using the name Barbossa was after you? Do you remember how odd Leah was acting? She was going to reveal the truth, but I stepped in. Henry, if I may call you that," he turned back to Barbossa, "had your sister told then, you wouldn't be this close to reviving your father. Will you give it all up now for naught? After all those lives you took, what is one more?"

"One too many. Our deal is off. I did not fulfill my end of the bargain, so you needn't fulfill yours. Keep my father."

"You dare break an oath to Davy Jones?" The spirit raged. "I granted you immortality for your quest, I've helped you, and this is how you repay me? Treachery? You shall pay!"

"You didn't grant me immortality! The gold did. And I take it back." Barbossa pulled out one of the Aztec medallions and a knife. He slashed his palm, and allowed blood to smear the shining gold. He went over to the stone chest, and stared defiantly at Davy Jones.

"The moment you drop that into the chest, my crew will kill you," Davy threatened. Every pirate took on the same dead look as Leah, and they abandoned their prisoners to raise their pistols to Barbossa.

"They have been under my control all along. Why else would they not mutiny against a crazed captain, no more than a boy, that is searching for revenge against many innocent people?"

Barbossa looked once more at the chest, and a small smile played on his lips. "Then kill me." And he dropped the medallion as shots rang out through the cavern.

Next chapter should come relatively soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to POTC.

Sorry I haven't updated in about a month. I had a B- in Spanish class so my mother banned me from FF. Sorry for any inconveniences.

Henry stood still as the bullets wracked his body. He spun, seeming to loose his balance. But he instead turned and fired with two pistols. Davy Jones let out an unearthly roar, and swelled. Behind the chest, two figures rose, also firing pistols.

The crew of the _Black Pearl_ took advantage of the opportunity to escape, smashing their captors with small cutlasses. Leah snapped out of her trance, along with half of Davy's pirates. The specter was growing, taking more power into himself and away from his slaves.

"Into the caves!" Gibbs shouted over the sound of shots. Jack jumped to avoid some stray shots, and dashed towards the cave entrance. He paused only to look at the two figures running towards him. Elizabeth and Will. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as they pulled him into the catacombs, away from the fighting.

"Will! Good to see you whole. But how--?" In the poor light, Jack saw Will raise a fist. In it was an Aztec medallion. "So that's why the curse didn't end? Why Bar…Henry is still alive? Or, not alive?"

"Yes. But it also means those other pirates are still cursed," Elizabeth mentioned.

"Then we have to break the curse again," Jack said matter-of-factly. "At the opportune moment."

"Why not now?" a new voice asked. Gibbs and Anamaria had come back, urging the trio to run into the maze with them.

"Because until they step into moonlight, the wounds won't heal. We have to wait for night, unless we want to let Will and Henry die. Again." Jack smiled. "Complications can be so fun."

A shot rang out, hitting the wall close to Jack's head. Anamaria tugged his coat.

"Complications later. Survival now. We got to find some place to hide." Ahead of them, the path split into three alleys.

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Center!--To--the--ship!"

"Alright!" Jack panted. But after a moment, he realized he was the only one running in the center way. "That's not good."

Gibbs groaned, the stitch in his side growing worse. He wondered whether it would be safe to slow for a minute when a bullet whizzing past his ear decided it for him. He was slowly loosing ground and Anamaria was about to disappear around the turn ahead. Wait, he thought, where's Will and Miss Eliza--

Another gun interrupted his ponderings, Anamaria and a few crew members running back towards him, weapons blazing.

"More that way!" she cried, grabbing his arm.

"What?" Ana didn't answer, too busy searching for an alternative exit. Noises from behind him clued Gibbs in. They were surrounded on either side, and there were no side tunnels. They were about to fight the undead for their own lives. The odds were not very good here.

"Do we have a plan?" one of the younger crew members of the party asked.

"Keep on fighting and never give up," Anamaria said, drawing her sword as calmly as she could, for the sake of the still green ship's hands. She nodded to Gibbs, and they shared a somber glance. Menacing shadows were moving ghastly against the walls, melding together into one distorted beast. Despite all the unholy sights he had seen at sea, this was one of the worst. Worse still, he was about to die on land. He'd always believed he would die fighting alongside his friend Jack, on the _Pearl._ Or maybe even his own ship. Not trapped, facing the undead.

Anamaria was also thinking of what she had hoped for in life. After a few more years of sailing, she would have gone back on land. Pretend to be a regular, dainty woman. Maybe even have a family. Of course, none of this was likely. The last one, maybe. But no matter how many times she considered living a decent life, two things brought her back. The love of the sea and Jack Sparrow. He always was there for her, and somehow was the only weakness of her toughened heart. Years at sea had taught her that love was an illusion, but Jack changed that. And for that she hated him and loved him. She drew a shaky breath, the first sign of her nervousness.

"Gibbs, if something happens to me, tell--"

"I will." He interrupted, not even needing her to finish. Or not wanting her to admit that this could have been her last battle.

The first pirate spotted them, and raised his shooter. That was when the earth fell apart.

"Jack did say, 'All right', right?" Will panted. Even though he was undead he was still short of breath. If that was possible. But this was only his first time in-between life and death. He could ask Jack about it later.

"Yes. But then again, it was Jack that said it," Elizabeth replied. She slowed, her breathing heavy. She had always been athletic, for a girl stuck wearing dresses, but she was guessing that her 'condition' was preventing her from performing at her best. Before she had completely stopped, Will was at her side, checking for pirates behind them. He was also blocking most of her from view. If any bullets came, he would take a hit first. Although it seemed horrible to her as a wife, the choice was sensible. Will had already been shot that day, and he was unkillable. She, on the other hand, wasn't. Elizabeth hated feeling so useless and dependant on Will.

"There should be a door ahead, if I remembered correctly. It blends into the wall, so we could use it as cover for some time." Will nodded, his gaze soft. She felt so bad as to how he had found out that she was expecting. Maybe she would have some time to tell him in a more proper fashion.

A few yards ahead they came to the hidden door. Elizabeth tugged the knob, and it gave. The door swung open slowly, and Will grabbed it before it could let out a creak. Once they stepped over the threshold, he closed the door at a slow, almost excruciating pace in order to keep it from making a noise. They waited by the door, and they heard footsteps right outside, marching on and thankfully not pausing. The couple let out a sigh of relief. They then turned their attention to the room and gasped.

Alright, and I'm, really sorry about everything. I wish I could have updated earlier, but parents happen.

Did any of you see the POTC 2 preview? It looks pretty good!


	13. Chapter 13

-1Disclaimer: I do not own POTC. If I did, I would be in the warm Caribbean, not the cold place I'm in now.

Feel free to review! It makes me happy! (even critics!) If I'm letting the story slip, please tell me!

Ahead of them was a giant cavern, with large outcroppings framing a small patch of sea. The cavern was dark, and the couple strained their eyes to see the details of the room. Well, it really wasn't a room, but another cave. A faint wind created an eerie wail, but it wasn't loud. Rather, it was almost silent, and seemed the more real for it. Neither Will nor Elizabeth could hide their wonder.

Moonlight streamed in, illuminated a few bare sections of wall. Stalactites and stalagmites hung like jewelry tossed aside and never picked up. A few spider webs connected the columns, creating the illusion of a giant web.

"It's chilling, but strangely beautiful," Elizabeth admitted, breaking the near silence. Will just nodded in agreement, peering at the gap of sea. "What do you see?"

"There's a ship down there, surrounded by fog. I can't tell, but it could be the _Pearl_," Will explained. He reached up a hand to move a web away, perhaps clearing the scene, when there was a rustling. The Turners froze, slowly turning towards each other. The sound came again, and a few loose stones fell. Whatever made the noise had gotten closer. Elizabeth moved slightly over, holding the wall as support. Placing her back to it, she looked around, trying to see what was approaching. Her hand came to rest on a stalactite when the noises, which had gotten louder, stopped completely.

Will turned as slowly as he dared, and seeing nothing still, he whispered "The _door--" _But before he could finish, there was an earth shattering rumble right in front of him. Elizabeth paled, and her eyes grew wide at the sight of whatever was behind the noises. Yet another cursed creature. And it was almost to them. Suddenly, Will realized that the cavern was no longer creating the strange wail. But there was _something_ breathing next to his ear. Looking one last time at Elizabeth, he began to turn around slowly.

Directly behind him, replacing the sea in the rocky frame, was a hideous figure. And before Will could even breath, it attacked.

* * *

"Mates? This isn't funny!" Jack yelled, running along the corridor he was lost in. There was another doorway, and another. So many doors, and none of his crew!

There was a loud crash from somewhere else in the caves. Jack stopped to consider this. A crash could mean fighting, meaning his crew and the 'bad pirates'. Or, it could be a trap, or it could be both. He wasn't sure whether to go towards the noise or not when he heard a loud yell. Davy Jones was getting closer.

"Best not to go that way," he said to himself, gesturing at one whole wall of passageways. He stumbled around, and then picked a thin passage that blended with the rocks. There was a crumbling sound, and he stopped again. The ground beneath his feet had become…_springy_. Like a trapdoor. Jack doubled over, just in case the ahead passage was booby trapped, and he inched forward. The ground was still loose, meaning that he was still over a pit, most likely. He grabbed the wall, just in case, and took another step forward, when there was a loud snap. The ground started to tilt.

"No, no, no, no, no--" and the while door crashed down, with Jack Sparrow on top.

* * *

The moment that abomination had moved, Elizabeth launched herself towards her husband, wanting to help him. But she did two things that were unexpected. One was that, when leaving the wall, she had pushed the stalactite down, causing it to seemingly break in two. The other was she hit her foot against another part of the wall, pushing in a panel. And another trapdoor had opened, right beneath her husband. The Being passed through him as he fell down into the new tunnel, caught unaware. Elizabeth tried to stop it when she realized what had happened. But the distance had been too great to cross that quickly. And now she was alone, in an island cave system away from any rescue, trapped with a bunch of murdering pirates. Worse, she was trapped with the Creature.

"Will!" Elizabeth got to her knees, searching the dark doorway. Maybe the pit wasn't very deep. She could pull him up. Suddenly, the ground seemed to move from beneath her, and she went headfirst, twisting as she fell. Elizabeth fell into the tunnel, looking at the disappearing light and the thing that had pushed her in. Then, it disappeared, along with the light.

She landed with an _off_ against her husband, and she looked around the new cavern. Will helped her up. The sea was hear, and it sprayed them. Directly ahead was the ship they had spied earlier.

"Look, we're right at the ship."

"But that's not the _Pearl_," Elizabeth whispered. Something about the place seemed to demand silence. She took a step closer to the ship, which was resting right next to the rocky outcropping. Strangely, there were no ropes to keep it moored. Only one ramp.

"There's writing there," Will pointed, brushing some cobwebs out of the way. Elizabeth read the old wood with some difficulty in the blue light.

"_The Flying Dutchman."_

* * *

Although she didn't know it, Elizabeth had activated a trapdoor in the catacombs. And standing on this trapdoor was Anamaria, Gibbs, and a few other members of the _Black Pearl_ crew. The trap was originally meant to trap enemies of Cortez, for it was his island. But a new idea was formulated: That the pit be made into a tunnel and used for escape. But, since anyone could fall down a hole, the exit tunnels were heavily laid with traps.

Unfortunately, none of the _Pearl_ crew knew this. They would learn the hard way.

Above them, the confused pirates tried to figure out what to do with the captured prey. It was too dark to see the bottom, so for all their knowledge the crew could be dead.

"Well? How can we tell?" One asked, looking to the others for an idea.

"We could shoot the hole, and if anything moves we shoot that too. They could have survived the fall." This was met by a chorus of agreement, and the pirates greedily loaded their pistols and took aim at the dark.

"_What are you doing!"_ The now towering spirit of Davy Jones was behind one of the groups, studying his 'crew'. "_Sparrow is still out there, alone! I want his head by the hour, or it'll be yours!" _Creating a rushing wind, Jones swept past, trying to locate Jack Sparrow.

Far below, licking their wounds, Anamaria and Gibbs heard every word. They nodded in silent agreement. When all the noise from above had died down, they spoke quietly to the others.

"We have to escape and warn Jack," Anamaria announced, her determined face challenging the others to dare disagree.

"But how do we escape?"

"We're still figuring that part out," Gibbs said, pulling out his flask.


End file.
